1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a display apparatus, an image capturing method, a displaying method, and a program therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a display apparatus, an image capturing method, a displaying method, and a program for recording additional information in association with image data of a captured image.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, since digital cameras and high-capacity recording media are available at relatively low cost, it has been generalized to take a large number of images even in the case of individual use in addition to a business purpose. For this reason, snap photographs and scenery photographs that have been taken may include unnecessary photographs due to failed capturing in addition to photographs to be preserved in an album. In such a case, a user had conventionally to put only necessary photographs by hand in the album after looking at all the captured photographs.
In this regard, a technique for recording image data of a captured image in association with a parameter set in an image capturing apparatus during capturing the image is proposed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-78859. According to this technique although a large number of images are taken, it is possible to automatically classify images based on the parameter.
In the document, many conditions recorded during capturing an image are various kinds of parameters set in an image capturing apparatus such as white balance information, focus information, exposure information, or zoom information. Such parameters are important for an expert of image technology and an expert of an image processing in many cases. However, such parameters are not an index judging the significance of photograph based on the subjectivity for a general user in many cases.